


New Year's Day

by britot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britot/pseuds/britot
Summary: Parties last a few hours, but Louis and Harry last forever.WARNING : drinking and drug use, offensive language and violence in this story.





	1. New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dropbox.com/h

_There's glitter on the floor after the party_

  
_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby_

  
_Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor_

  
_You and me from the night before but_

_Don’t read the last page_

  
_But I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you’re turning away_

  
_I want your midnights_

  
_But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day_

_You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi_

  
_I can tell that it's going to be a long road_

  
_I'll be there if you're the toast of the town babe_

  
_Or if you strike out and you're crawling home_

_Don't read the last page_

  
_But I stay when it's hard or it’s wrong or you’re making mistakes_

  
_I want your midnights_

  
_But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day_

_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_

  
_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_

  
_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_

  
_And I will hold on to you_

_Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere_

  
_Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere_

_There's glitter on the floor after the party_

  
_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby_

  
_Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood flo_ _or_

_You and me forevermore_

_Don’t read the last page_

  
_But I stay when it's hard or it's wrong or we're making mistakes_

  
_I want your midnights_

_But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day_

_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_

  
_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_

  
_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_

  
_And I will hold on to you_

_Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere_

  
_Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere_


	2. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is harry's point of view of this entire night .

"This gonna be a lot of planning." Niall drawled out, looking at the 7 packs of balloons I had shoved into his arms. "I don't even have this much air for myself."

"Yeah," Zayn stood up, the stool under him groaning. "It's just a new years party, bro. Maybe chill it out?"

I scoffed and shook my head, setting the to bottles of Hennessy in my hands on the counter. "One, this is the first party in me and Lou's now home and two, quit being bitches. Great parties don't come without work, a great man once told me."

"That great man is me." Came from the hall. Louis stood there shirtless with some black skin-tight jeans rolled at the ankles on, toweling his hair. "And that was about Ruby's first birthday party, not us getting drunk like we're trying to be nineteen again, not going on thirty-one."

"You're thirty-two, I'm not even thirty yet." I retorted, sticking my tongue out as Liam laughed from where he was face first in the coach.

"Shut it, would yeah?" Lou walked over to me, smacking me with the towel. 

"Oi, everyone just start on the tasks I gave you!" I moved my arm a circle, grabbing the bottles again and walking into the kitchen. "T-minus four hours till party time!"

"Yes, sir!" They all yelled again as Liam just groaned.

Louis followed me into the kitchen, setting to towel on the back of one of the stool at the kitchen island.

"Emma still not sleeping through the night?" He asked as he grabbed a glass and got some water, slipping it. He leaned against the counter, crossing his mismatched socked feet over themselves. 

I shook my head while orgazning all the alcohol in the fridge. "She has another ear infection."

"Jesus Christ, another one? Ouch."

I nodded and grabbed the bags of red solo cups, putting them on the counter. I could hear Niall panting into the balloons and Zayn chanting him on, Liam's snores coming through over the noise. 

Louis's arms wrapped around my waist, palms flat against my stomach as his lip pressed against my shoulder blade through my thin 'Treat People with Kindness' shirt from my first solo tour. 

"What can I do?" He mumble, lips trailing along me and warm breath caressing me. 

I turned in his arms, his hands planting themselves on my hips as I wrapped mine around his neck, fingers finding the hairs on the nape of his neck. I leaned down and gave him a quick peck. 

"You wanna go around and make sure that most things breakable or of value are ready to be locked up tight in our bedroom?" 

He nodded, nose bumping against mine and kissed me again. He pinched my bum as he left, making me slap his. 

"Oi!" Zayn called out, crossing his arms. "Don't break the only good thing about him."

I bellowed out laugh as Lou rolled his eyes, flipping Zayn the bird and going back down the hall. I moved over to the coach, lifting Liams legs and then setting them back on my lap. He snorted and rubbed his face more in the throw pillow, face crinkled. 

"Hey, why are you sitting there while we're working our ass off?" Niall called out, probably about twenty balloons surrounding him. 

"Hey, mind your own shit." I countered, pinching Liam big toe. 

"I could if I wasn't doing your shit!" He jumped up, popping a balloon and waking Liam. 

"Look what you did, asshole? You woke Li!" 

And that how the next two hours went. 

...

"Hi baby!" Lou cooed into his phone as I made a kissy face at the smiling toddler on the screen. 

"Hi daddies." She giggled out, warm brown eye crinkling and tiny hand waving wildly. "I see you!"

"Yes you do, baby girl." I said, head on Lou's shoulder. "We miss you."

She giggled more and clapped, us clapping with her. Soon Lottie's head of peach hair was seen, eyebrow raised. 

"So this is parenthood?" She asked, right side of her lips raising. 

"I facetimed you to see my child, so please go." Lou said, making Lottie roll her eyes. 

"I'm watching your child out of the kindness in my heart, and you're being rude."

"You would watch her anytime," I countered, wiggling my fingers at my daughter. "You love her almost as much as us." 

"Continuing." We laughed at her, and said our goodbyes that were full of blowing kisses and 'I love you's. 

We walked out of bedroom, the bed full of different things around the house that we didn't want destroyed throughout the party. Zayn had left already to go get ready, claiming that we don't have 'the good hair shit' and Niall was fanning himself. Probably about seventy balloon hung and floated around the house, all thanks to the brave irish man. 

"Thanks for the balloons, bud." I said, ruffling his brown hair. "I love them."

"Well that just makes it worth it, doesn't it."

I laughed and tugged his roots, him leaning into my hand. I told him to go shower, he still has clothes in second guest room. He bounded away, feet stomping against the hardwood floor. I walked over to where I could see the top of Lou's head peeking out over the coach, where Liam was cuddled up in a Ruby's Jojo Siwa blanket and Ladybug pillow pet. 

And Lou has just drawn a penis on his face. 

"Oh, Lou." I whined, pulling him away and licked my thumb. I tried to rub off one of the balls, but they were there for good. Louis started cracking up, dropping the marker. 

"This is so cruel!" I scolded him.

"This is so not." He retorted, heading over the kitchen. "Shot?"

"Duh."

"What time is it?" He asked from in the fridge, coming out with tequila and a lime. 

"Uh," I checked my watch, "seven, two hours till people should start showing up."

He grabbed two of the colorful plastic shot cups we have piled onto the counter, pouring some liquor into them and handing me one with a lime. 

"Just enough time." He said, raising his glass in a cheers with me following in suit. Throwing back the shots and biting on the lime. I asked for what and he smirked.

"For you to pound me into one of the guest rooms bed." He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the hall. Liams snores, Nialls shower singing and my laughter filled the house. 

...

"Get your dirty ass hands out of the chips you wanker!" I yelled at Zayn and stomped over. He stopped and sighed. 

"I'm gonna strangle him." He muttered as Perrie came over with her soft laughter, hand on his back. He leaned down and nosed her head and a smile formed onto his face.

"Straights." Danielle, Liam's girlfriend, said making Louis look at her with his nose scrunched. 

"You're straight?"

She glared at him and flickered his forehead, making him gape at her and look to me for help.

"Beat her up?" He said.

I rolled my eyes and moved away to Niall who was glaring at a purple balloon in his hands. 

"I made you." He whispered, eyebrows furrowed. 

I backed away quickly. 

People would be showing up any minute, making me start twisting and pulling at the rings around my fingers until I felt Louis grab my hands. I looked down as his thumb starts rubbing along my palm. 

I smiled at him and raised hand up to kiss the smooth skin on the back his hand. Just a few moments later the door was practically kicked in and Ed and Taylor waltz with more booze and food, party hats on head. 

"Another year of new heart breaks and new hit songs, bitches!" Taylor shouted, kissing Perries cheeks and slapping Zayns ass. "Bring it!"

I laughed loudly and pulled her into a hug, swinging us side to side. "I'm so glad you could make it, missed you."

"I've you more, bud. Wouldn't miss your first party in, what? 3 years?" She responded, setting her purse on the far left stool at the counter. I nodded. 

"Haven't had a party since we got Ruby." I replied as Ed came up to me with a fist bump. 

"Yeah, I bought her a hat, too." Taylor turned around a dug through her purse, bring out a smaller version of hers and Eds hats. 

"Oh my God." I gasped and grabbed the hat, yelling for Lou to come over. 

"What's up?" He said as his right hand wrapped around my left bicep as I thrusted the hat into his face. His eyes widened as he grabbed it, a giddy smile coming to his face. 

"This for Ruby?" I nodded. "Wig."

Ed groaned loudly and slammed his head onto Taylor's shoulder, shaking it slowly. "It's about to be 2024, bro. Nobody says wig."

Louis shot him a glare as another group walked through the door, it being the rest of Little Mix and their boyfriends.

"Let's get bloody plastered!" Jesy yelled, pulling three bottles of Fireball from her purse as both Leigh-anne and Jade held six-packs of Mike's in both hands screamed with her. 

Zayn hugged all the girls and headed over the laptop that was attached to the telly, probably to start up the music. Perrie started pouring shots while more and bigger groups of people started piling into the house, their face becoming less and less familiar.

"Harry, mate!" I hear over the noise, turning to see his long-time friend Nick Grimshaw waving him. Louis kissed my cheek and head over to Jade, hugging her. A smile crawled to my face as me and Nick clasped hands, pulling each other in and smacking backs. 

Men things, ya know?

"How ya been?" I asked, sipping my drink. 

"Great! Just traveling around and shit. Hows the husband and kid?" Nick grabbed a shot from the tray Liam was bringing to the other boys, nodding at him and taking it.

"Amazing, couldn't ask for other more. I still want a army of children, but Lou says if we go pather three he's jumping off the balcony." My shoulder brushed against his as we laughed. 

The party continued growing and growing, people filling this house way past its capacity. Me and Lou had already done body shots, and Zayn and I twerked on the counters as Perrie and Liam through money at us. Later on, I saw Zayn smoking weed with Gigi and Bella Hadid. His hand was on Gigi's thigh and her on his arm, Perrie nowhere to be seen. 

I was sitting on the coach, arguing with Rita Ora on how waterfalls happen when Louis slammed down onto my lap. 

"Oof." I said, my hands automatically coming up to grab his waist and hips. 

"Hey honey." He says, eyes glassy and red, letting me know hes been smoking. "We're running a bit low on drinks, wanna take Niall and go get more - " He was cut off by Niall running through the house naked with only my cheese hat covering his junk and jump off the balcony into the pool, screaming something along the lines of 'long live the irishmen'. 

We all stared after him in silence, hearing someone yell out "someone wanna go check on him?". 

"Wanna take Liam and go get more drinks?" Louis finished, hand rubbing my chest as I nodded. 

"Yeah, sure. You got our card?" He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, his chest pressing against mine to get it easier. 

"Here, be back in a hour yeah? I'll get bored without you." I laughed and kissed him, him sliding off my lap as I stood up to go find Liam. 

"Liam!" I shouted out as I found him drinking something from Danielle's collar bone, him jumping back and whipping his mouth. 

"We're running out of drinks, walk with me to the liquor store a few blocks away?"

He nodded, eyes moving slower then his head as he turned and pressed a kiss to Dani's head, her leaning into it without stopping her conversation. He grabbed onto the bottom of my jacket as we walked out the door and into the street, him stumbling a bit and being a bit drunk. 

"Time?" He slurred out.

"Tenish." I replied, grabbing his hand and twirling him. He fell over and laid in the street, looking around with wide eyes as I buckled over in laughter. 

"You're so bloody smashed, mate!" I wheezed out, not even helping the stumbling man up. 

"Wanker." He grumbled and started walking again. 

I caught up with him, slinging my arm over his shoulder and tugging him onto the sidewalk. We walked into the brightly lit store. It was mostly empty except for two men in the chips and the cashier who was playing, I think, Candy Crush. 

"My mom is obsessed with Candy Crush." I said as I grabbed on of the little baskets, Liam already setting Reeses into it. 

"Candy..." Liam trailed off, going further into the aiel. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the alcohol, piling different boozes into the basket. I wasn't watching where I was going a bumped into one of the two guys that were also here, stumbling a bit. 

"Oh, sorry man - " I started, before a rough hand shoved me back a bit and shocking me. 

"Watch it, bitch." He said, voice rough and rank. I held my hands up and backed up. 

"Just didn't see you, my bad." 

I turned around quickly and grabbed Liam, watching to two men leave as we walked over to the counter. The cashier didn't speak as he rung up all our stuff, Liam making a grab for the Reeses as soon as they're scanned, tearing them apart in seconds. 

"I.D." The clerk said, me flashing him it quickly. 

"Have a good night, man." I said, grabbing the four plastic bags and Liam. We walked out into the street and turned left, heading back towards the party. 

"Those dudes scared me." Liam said, while licking chocolate off his fingers. I shook my head and bumps shoulders with him. We walked past a apartment that had a bunch of red tulips planted and I plucked one, tucking it my coat pocket.

Then I felt a blow to my face. 

I stumbled and dropped that bags, cupping my face and seeing Liam get shoved away. He fell on the street and scooted away, eyes wide and confused. I look over to see the guy I bumped into in the store. He loomed over as his friend came over, picking me up and locking me in front of him by my arms. I struggled a bit, knocking my head back to smack to guy harshly in the lip. He staggered but held me tighter, cursing loudly. 

"Little whore." He sneered.

Liam staggered up and throw a punch at the guy I bumped, but he dodged easily at Liam's sluggish movements and pushed him back down. 

"Get out of here, Li." I said and he instantly shook his head, standing up again. "Yes, bro! Go back to the house and get help, okay? It's okay." 

He looked to torn and scared, sweat along his hairline and hands in shaking fists. He met my eyes and I nodded, he ran off. I watched him turn around the corner, looking back at my multiple times.

"What do you want?" I said, turning my attention to the big man in front of me. "Money? I got that. Take the drinks and shit." 

He shook his head and sent a fist flying into my gut, knocking my breath out. 

"Have had a shit night," He said, punching my across my left cheek. It burned and I could feel a tooth in the back of my mouth chip apart. "and your faggot self bumping into me showed me the perfect thing to let out some frustrations."

He punched my left cheek again, drawing a whimper out of me as I continued to struggle against the man hold me back. I kicked my boot out and got a good kick in the hip, a grunt leaving his mouth. He just grabbed the root of my hair and ripped up, a grunt now leaving my mouth as he punched me hard in the ribs, then directly in the nose. The loud crack travelled down the street, echoing. 

The man holding me back threw me on the ground, kicking my in the stomach before I could get up. And this went on for what it seems like hours, kicking and punching and spitting on me. Slurs left that mouth with no remorse. I wanted to curl in on myself but it hurt to move, and soon I was fading in and out. Then they left me there, bleeding and ragged. 

My left eye had no vision and there was no feeling around that entire side of my face. I laid there while groaning. I rolled onto my stomach, crying out at the pain that shredded through my ribs like fire. Pushing myself on my hands to get some pressure off my body, a strangled sounds left and spit dripped onto the ground. My hair cover most of my face as I looked up and I could feel it clumpy from the gashes from my face. I slowly moved my hand back to reach for my front pocket, hissing and gasping. Looking down to see it cracked and almost on half I throw it across street, falling over and crying out. 

My vision started fading out again so I tried to shaking my head, inching myself along the pathment. My hands that had my own blood reached out along the pathment until everything finally went dark. 

...

"Oh my god!" I heard a scream that echoed throughout my head. It felt like it bounced from corner to corner in my brain. 

Hands grabbed to sides of my face and I groaned. 

"Oh my baby boy, oh my god." The voice sobbed, resonating in my head that this was Lou, my Lou.

My good eye blink open slowly, seeing Louis's blue and tearing eyes. His fringe was a messy and sticking to his sweaty forehead, his hands shook on my face caused a small aching. 

"The ambulance is only a few miles away, okay?" He nodded as if answering for me. "Just a few minutes, Harry."

My hand moved slowly to my pocket, Louis not noticing. He was using his sleeve to wipe some of the blood under my nose and around my forehead. I grabbed the tulip I picked and reached up, tucking it behind his ear. He startled and reached up, feeling the flower. 

"I got ... that for you ..." I said as I was fading out again, last thing I see was the electric of the blue and the vibrancy of the red. 

Sirens rang out as I fell back into darkness. 

...

I woke up to Zayn getting yelled at by Perrie in the hospital doorway, Lou holding my hand and Niall in the corner looking very uncomfortable. I groaned quietly and tightened my grip on his hand, Zayn and Perrie shutting up quickly. 

"Oh, Harr." Perrie said, rushing past Zayn and to me, "Girls! He's up." 

The other three girls came rushing in, almost like mother hens. Louis actually got pushed out of the way as they all gathered around the bed. They held my hands and rubbed my legs and stomach, kissed my head and played with my hair. 

"Is this what it's like a sleep overs?" I got out, my voice rough and breaking. 

The room let a small chuckle, the girls backing away to let the boys through. Louis came back where he was, gripping my left hand. Zayn cupped the back of my head and kissed my forehead, keeping his hand along my nape while scratching. Liam was sat on the edge with Zayn and Niall leaned on his hand at the bottom. 

"Wassup?" I said in the voice from Scary Movie, making smile go around. 

"Scared the shit out of us, jerk." Niall said, patting my shin with puffy eyes. 

"Yeah, thank god red is your color, am I right?" Zayn said, making Niall reach over and slap his chest. 

"Bro!" 

Zayn looked sheepish as I sent him a smile, moving my hand up a little to pat his thigh. 

"How are you feeling, Liam?" I asked, smiling a him. 

He slowly finally met my eyes, and starting sobbing. His shoulder shook as his face scrunched up - he was always an ugly crier. 

"Can you guys give us a few?" I asked, squeezing Louis's hand. They all nodded and left me with Liam who wasn't moving any closer. He was now covering his face with the collar his shirt. 

"I'm so sorry, Harry." He wailed, snort dripping down his top lip. 

"Li, come up here." I patted beside me, but he just shook his head so I said it firmer.

He slowly scooted up beside me, sniffling and red faced. I grabbed him and pulled him down in a hug while he put his hands my shoulders to not crush me. 

"I shouldn't have left you - " He cried, cut of by my shush. 

"I told you too. And you listened." I rubbed his back slowly as his breathing slowly evened out, hiccups leaving him. 

"I couldn't believe this happened." He whispered. 

I shrugged, flinching a bit but ruffled his hair. "Shit happens, but I'm not dead."

He choked out a wet laugh and sniffed again, me reaching up and wiping his cheeks. We stayed there for other few minutes, him scratching behind my ear and me rubbing his for arm. 

"I'm so, so glad your okay. I couldn't imagine losing my best from, or watching what would happen with Lou or Ruby - that kid adores you, mate." 

"How is she? Has she been here?" I asked, tighten my hold on his arm. 

"She's at you mom's for the weekend, baking cookies and such. She's fine and will be back Monday, a few days after you get out and have time to adjust - you broke six ribs and your nose, Haz." 

I nodded quickly, pushing my greasy hair back. Liam asked if I wanted the rest of the boys in and I asked for just Louis for a few minutes. He kissed my hairline and climbed up, taking long steps to the door and opening it, Lou walking in a few moments later. 

"Hi, baby." He says in a hushed tone.

"Kiss me before I start crying." Is all I say while stretching my neck towards him. 

His hands cup the sides of my neck, kissing me sweetly and softly. His hands warmed my veins and I could feel the warmth travel through me right to my toes. Slowly I started to move my lips with his, him tugging on one of the curls tucked behind my ears. 

I raised my hand up to grabbed his upper arm but winced at the pain that shoots through my side. He pulls back and frantically searches all over me and starts asking a million questions. 

"Did it pop back out of place? Did I do that? Did I hurt you? I'm used to doing it rougher I'm-"

"Oh my God, Lou." I groaned out, throwing my head back against the pillow. "I'm fine, so chill."

He nods slowly, his hair was greased and pushed back from his forehead by my old, old american flag scarf. He was stuffed into my Kendrick hoodie, sleeves rolled up and the strings tied into a little bow. His back joggers where shoved up his calves and his Vans were untied. He was a proper mess, but I have never been happier than seeing him here right now. 

"You're so beautiful." I say slowly, my finger gliding in between his knuckles. 

"The paramedics, " he starts, his eye already glazing over, "they, uh, they said that from the blood trail you tried to crawl up the road. Got a few blocks away from the house."

I furrow my eyebrows, shaking my head. "I don't remember that, at all." 

"You were probably in shock, they said. And that crawling home was the only thing you were able to process until you passed out from the pain." A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. "You were crawling home, beaten and bleeding I was doing body shots off of Kendall Jenner and biting the lime from Kylie's tits."

I snorted a little but quickly covered it up with a cough that then made me wince and whine. I see out of the corner of my eye Louis roll his eyes. His hand comes up and pats my right peck. 

"You should get some more sleep, yeah? You need more rest - or maybe food? Soup, a sandwich? Can you have solid food? Oh my God." He tugged at the hair on his nape, eyes widening comically. 

"I'm fine, but I will go for a nap with you in this bed." I wiggled my eyes brows, smiling cheekily. He rolled his eyes and pinched my dimple. 

"I don't wanna hurt you, babe. I already had some dick damage my husband. Now I don't need to hurt you too." 

I rolled my eyes now, and Louis pushes my shoulder gently. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine, nose brushing against mine. 

"I'll always be here, okay? I'll be there if your the toast of the town, babe." He whispered, breath washing over my lips as tears prickled my eyes. 

"Or if you strike out and you're crawling home."

I crushed him to my chest, wheezing loudly at the pain as he let out a yell in protest. His hand pressed into the mattress at my sides to stop from crushing me but I still clung to him like my life depended in it. 

"Hey, why was Perrie screaming at Zayn?" I said a few moments later, looking up at him and pushing some stringy hair from his forehead. 

"He cheated on her with Gigi." He replied, making me gasp. 

"No! You're fucking kidding."

"I know, the tea is to hot." 

I laughed at kissed him sweetly. 

"I'll never love anybody as much as I love you, Louis William Tomlinson."

"je t'aime à la folie, Harry Edward Tomlinson."

"You go to France a few times and you still say almost everything you can in french."

"Shut up, dick." He kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blow me up with feedback pls


End file.
